Utilizing primarily the cardiovascular and pulmonary systems as foci of interest, this research undertakes to develop specialized analytic instrumentation, displays, dedicated special purpose computers and specially developed theory to examine the human individual as a time coherent source of multivariate data and to utilize this multivariate property as an asset rather than a noise to be suppressed. During this year we will emphasize stereoscopic hands-in displays that can offer a geometric three space in which ECG-VCG data is effectively examined, or alternatively a phase space of time varying orthogonal five space utilizing three space and two color variables. In these spaces and in more conventional displays we are examining the frequency spectrum of self and mutual impedivity anatomy for the thoracic region hoping to develop both a set of corrections for conventional electrocardiographic measurements but also hopefully the beginning of computer reconstruction procedure analogous to that now used for X-radiation and ultrasound. Furthermore, utilizing Voluntary Cardiovascular Synchronization (VCRS) technique, we are seeking to abstract internal basic control parameters by this subtle modulation of the VCG ordinarily considered noise. We, of course, also utilize the "epitome" cardiograms obtained by coherent averaging of the sinus rhythm modified record. Finally, we are attempting to develop individualized cardiographic records that are sufficiently epitomized to show minor health changes over a period of months or years and thus become an element of optimized health care delivery oriented toward patient benefits.